With the development of electronic devices, more and more electronic display devices are now available in daily life, which greatly enriches leisure time activities.
An office worker reads a file, accesses a web page or the like by means of a computer display almost every day. In a process of using a computer display to read a file, a user may encounter a situation where a display font is excessively small, or a distance between the display and the user is too far to see the file clearly. At this time, the user often needs to move closer or has to wait till the font is adjusted, which negatively affects working efficiency and user experience.
People may use a display of a smart television to view scenery photos after getting home from work. The photos may have horizontal and vertical versions. However, a television is generally placed in a fixed spot, and when a photo of a vertical version is displayed, an effective display area of the television is small, which negatively affects viewing experience of the user.